Roman Style
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Dakota and Frank show Percy what a Roman style bath is all about. SLASH Rated M for a reason.


Roman Style

Summary: Percy learns the good side of a Roman bathhouse.

Percy made his way into the steam room. He would relax before getting a bath, and nothing was nicer than the warmth of the subtle mist against the skin. He would be leaving on a quest soon to liberate death. It was his first quest, but something seemed not so new about it. Had he been a quest before? Not possible. Percy sighed and spread his legs open, the warm steam loosening his muscles. Good thing there was a towel over his lap. He heard someone come in and slide the curtain shut. It babwas Dakota one of the heads of the legion, a towel around his waist, and his mouth slightly colored from red kool-aid.

"Hey dude," Dakota greeted with a smile, taking a seat across from him.

Percy swallowed and tried not to look at Dakota's chest, much more built than Frank's had been. Dakota grinned as though knowing Percy's thoughts.

"Its okay Percy," he laughed. "Don't you know the thing about Roman bathhouses?"

"No, what thing?" he asked quietly with a nervous tone.

"Well aren't you going to get a bath first?"

Dakota stood up and led the way through another curtain into what Percy knew was the bath. Percy wrapped his towel around himself and followed, feeling really exposed, still not used to this public bath stuff. Frank was already in the water soaping up.

"Percy!" Frank called out.

"Ah perfect Zhang," Dakota said with a smirk. "I think Percy wants the initiation."

Before Percy could ask Dakota jerked his towel away.

"Hey!" Percy demanded, reaching for it. "What's the idea?"

"Calm down Jackson," Dakota laughed. "This is part of typical Roman bath routine. Didn't you ever read about what went on in the old baths?"

Percy gulped as Dakota stepped toward him. A splash was heard as Frank stepped out of the water, his penis dangling limply and dripping water between his legs.

"Come show Percy how its done Zhang," Dakota ordered.

Percy looked vulnerable and scared. Should he run? Yet Frank's eyes were so kind and soft, holding his trust. Frank stopped in front of him and gently palmed Percy's cheek.

"Trust me?" he asked.

Frank's eyes shone with friendship and Percy nodded and leaned into what he knew they both wanted. Their lips connected.

"Oh yeah," Dakota said, stroking his gradually hardening member. "Kiss him!"

Percy groaned and parted his lips to allow Frank's tongue in. He found himself hard as a rock down there. What the heck, he was actually enjoying this? He moaned as soft fingers wrapped around the engorged length. Frank kissed down to his neck as he stroked him gently, making him jerk and moan. Percy wished he could stop. He didn't want this, except that he did! He wanted for Frank to get down on his knees, yes just like that. The Asian boy looked up at him and took his head into his mouth. Frank went down on his cock about half way and pulled off with a 'pop'. He took more and swallowed almost down to Percy's base.

"Oh gods Frank!" Percy exclaimed.

Dakota was breathing heavily and stroking his now fully engorged cock, which was dripping pre-cum at the sight. Frank was going down on Percy's cock a little over half-way, and cranking the shaft with his fist.

"Yeah that's it," Dakota growled. "So hot! Percy!"

Frank pulled off of Percy's length as though following a command. Percy eyed Dakota questioningly. Dakota leaned in and he kissed him, and gods did he taste like cherry kool-aid! Dakota pulled back from the kiss smiling and grabbed Frank's arm gently. He threated the fingers of his other hand through Percy's dark curls, gently lowering him to his knees. Soon Percy was facing Frank's sizeable cock, about six inches.

"Suck his cock," Dakota ordered.

As though to assist Frank grabbed Percy's hair gently and held the base of his cock with his other hand, guiding it into the son of Neptune's open mouth. Percy hacked as he willed himself to take it, going up and down on it. Frank moaned and kept using his hand to feed Percy his cock.

"Yeah so hot," Dakota moaned. "Jackson stand up. Lean over that bench right there."

Percy did as he was told, feeling more vulnerable yet turned on than ever as his ass was exposed to his mates. He felt his ass cheeks pulled apart and moaned as Dakota's moist tongue slid into his crack. He moaned like he never had and gasped when one of his superior's long, slender fingers slipped into his canal. Two fingers! Percy whined and felt himself push back onto Dakota's fingers moaning wantonly.

"Zhang!" Dakota said.

Frank stepped forward and positioned himself, using one hand to grip Percy's right asscheek, while using the other to guide his cock in.

"Oh gods!" Percy exclaimed as he stretched.

Frank wasn't overly big and it didn't hurt him terribly. The son of Mars hissed when he was completely seated in the tightness. He began a slow pace. Percy was moaning now.

"Oh yes Frank!" he cried out.

"Yeah," Frank growled, increasing his pace.

Dakota was jerking himself furiously. He cried out and exploded his semen onto the cement floor. His cum came out in thin ropes.

"Yeah keep fucking him!" Dakota ordered.

Frank and Percy were both making primal sounds as flesh slapped flesh. Frank's breathing increased.

"Cum on his face!" Dakota demanded.

Frank groaned and pulled out.

"Take his load on your face Percy!" Dakota said fiercely.

Percy turned around to face his friend's cock and opened his mouth, wanting to feel the hotness of the white fluid splatter his cheeks. The thought caused him to bust his own load into his furiously jerking fist. Frank cried out and pointed his penis at Percy's lips. Percy felt the first hot rope splatter his nose, followed by two more errupting across his face. Frank sighed and pulled Percy into an embrace. Dakota was still recovering himself, his breath slightly less erratic.

"Right then," he said. "Let's go get that bath."

Fin


End file.
